A DESIRE FROM HEAVEN CHAPTER 1
by NamiKaze Qurnain-san
Summary: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. ONLY FOR NS SHIPPERS


**A DESIRE FROM HEAVEN**

.

.

NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

STORY BY Namikaze Qurnain-san

.

.

Warning: OOC, typo,gaje

Genre: Adventure, romance, action

**SUMMARY**

Haruno Sakura, gadis musim semi yang lahir dan dibesarkan di Konoha, bersumpah tidak akan menikah sampai ia menemukan seorang pria yang bisa mengerti tentang dirinya. Ia selalu mengejar kebebasannya dan tidak ingin terkungkung dalam pernikahan...sampai ia bertemu dengan Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pengembara dari Uzushiogakure, datang ke Konoha, beristirahat dari perjalanannya. Pertama kali Naruto bertemu dengan Sakura, bayangan gadis itu selalu menggaggu pikirannya. Naruto tidak bisa menyangkal kalau ia telah terpesona oleh Sakura yang berkemauan keras dan mandiri, meskipun Naruto sendiri belum ingin menikah. Masa lalunya yang pedih membuatnya memutuskan untuk hidup mengembara, meski terkadang ia merasa kesepian. Tapi, ia mendapati bahwa ia begitu menginginkan Sakura. Sementara itu, sejak awal Sakura sudah terpikat oleh sikap Naruto yang selalu ceria dan sedikit bodoh. Namun, lama kelamaan Sakura menyadari bahwa di balik wajah cerianya, Naruto menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, sesuatu yang amat pedih...

Apakah sebenarnya rahasia yang disimpan rapat-rapat selama ini oleh Naruto? Mampukah Naruto melupakan masa lalunya dan memberikan cintanya kepada Sakura? Dan apakah Sakura sanggup menerima Naruto apa adanya, dengan segala rahasia yang pria itu sembunyikan darinya?

**CHAPTER 1**

Hari itu adalah hari yang indah di Konoha. Matahari bersinar cerah, burung burung berkicau riang, air sungai yang jernih mengalir, bunga bunga yang bermekaran, rumput yang menari nari dihembus oleh angin yang sepoi sepoi, memunculkan suasana desa yang nyaman. Sepertinya itulah yang dirasakan oleh seorang pemuda yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto ketika pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Konoha.

"Selamat pagi. Selamat datang di Konoha, tuan." sapa penjaga gerbang utama.

Sambutan dari penjaga gerbang terdengar hangat di telinga Naruto, memunculkan sedikit perasaan bahagia dari dalam hatinya. Suasana desa yang cukup ramai membuatnya ingin tahu apa saja yang ada di Konoha.

Hingga ia tiba di sebuah tempat yang menjual makanan favoritnya, ramen. Ya benar, tempat itu adalah kedai ramen. Walaupun kedai itu tidaklah besar, tapi bagi Naruto yang terpenting dia bisa mengisi perutnya dengan makanan kesukaannya.

"Permisi..." sapa Naruto kepada pemilik kedai yang masih sibuk mengurusi masakannya.

"Ya, silahkan masuk.." seorang gadis pemilik kedai itu menyahut sapaannya.

"Ano, aku pesan semangkuk ramen dengan ekstra kue naruto ya.." Naruto memesan makan dengan wajah gembira sembari mengambil tempat duduk.

"Ini dia..." gadis itupun memberikan makanan yang dipesan oleh Naruto dengan wajah berhiaskan senyuman yang manis.

"Wahhh...kelihatannya enak sekali." mata Naruto terbelalak belalak dan lidahnya tak sabar untuk merasakan makanan yang disajikan di depannya itu. Tak sabar karena tergoda dengan aroma ramen yang lezat, diapun mulai menyantapnya. Di selas-sela makan, Naruto ditanyai gadis itu.

"Ne...sepertinya aku baru pertama kali melihat tuan di desa ini. Sebenarnya tuan berasal dari mana?" tanya gadis itu kepadanya karena baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

"Ohh...namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku dari Uzushiogakure. Aku adalah seorang pengembara." Naruto mengehentikan makannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Pengembara ya. Memangnya kenapa tuan mengembara?" tanya gadis itu dengan mimik penasaran.

"Aku mengembara untuk menemukan sebuah kebahagiaan." Jawab Naruto sembari menyantap kembali ramen.

"Sebuah kebahagiaan... Memangnya kebahagiaan seperti apa yang anda maksud, tuan?" rasa ingin tahu gadis tersebut bertambah.

"Aku sendiri juga masih belum tahu. Karena itulah aku mengembara untuk menemukannya."

"Begitu ya..."

"Oiya, hari sudah semakin gelap. Aku harus segera mencari penginapan." Naruto terburu-buru menghabiskan makanannya.

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya dan ini uangnya. Jaa na!" Naruto pun meninggalkan kedai dengan terburu-buru agar bisa mencari tempat untuk menginap.

Sementara itu, di kedai, gadis pemilik kedai itu membereskan kedainya. Saat dia menghitung uang yang diberikan oleh Naruto dia mendapati bahwa uang yang dibayarkan kelebihan.

"Uangnya, kelebihan." gumam gadis itu.

Akhirnya gadis itu pergi mencari Naruto. Dia sampai bertanya kepada penduduk kemana arah perginya sang pengembara tersebut, hingga akhirnya saat malam tiba, dia sampai di penginapan "Myouboku". Di sanalah akhirnya dia menemukan Naruto.

"Tok-tok-tok-tok...tok-tok-tok-tok.." terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang berasal dari pintu kamar nomor 7, kamar dimana naruto beristirahat. Dengan sedikit malas, Naruto pergi menuju pintu.

"Siapa sih malam malam begini yang ngetok pintu?" suara Naruto terdengar sedikit lemah karena kelelahan akibat seharian berjalan kaki.

Naruto pun membuka pintu. Dia sedikit terkejut karena yang datang adalah gadis yang menjaga kedai ramen tadi.

"Selamat malam, maaf mengganggu. Tadi uang yang tadi tuan bayarkan kelebihan. Jadi sisanya aku kembalikan." dengan suara yang sopan, gadis itu pun mengulurkan tangannya ke Naruto dengan berharap Naruto menerima uang yang ada di tangannya itu.

"Kau, yang tadi ada di kedai kan?"

"Iya, aku mengembalikan uang ini karena aku tidak mau merepotkan tuan."

"Ohhh...tidak usah. Ambil saja uang itu sebagai tanda jika kita adalah teman."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih tuan" wajah gadis itu terlihat sedikit senang.

"Oiya, namamu siapa?"

"Namaku Haruno Sakura."

"Ooo...Haruno Sakura kah...nama yang indah sekali, sama dengan nama bunga yang ada di musim semi. Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya kau dan aku seumuran."

"Benarkah?" Sakura sedikit terkejut.

"Sekarang umurmu berapa?"

"18 tahun tuan"

"Aku juga 18 tahun...ya... umur yang bisa dibilang masih muda ya.." wajah Naruto berhiaskan cengiran khasnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

Sakura pun tersenyum.

"Oiya tuan..."

"Panggil saja Naruto. Kita kan seumuran...hehe."

"Oiya Naruto, aku mau pulang dulu. Ini sudah malam. Nanti orang tuaku malah khawatir."

"Hati-hati ya... Sakura-chan."

"hu'umm...bye bye" sambil mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya, Sakura mulai meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan cengiran.

Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Pada saat itulah hati Naruto mulai berdebar, jantungnya berdetak kencang. Naruto tidak tahu kenapa bisa seperti itu, karena dia merasakannya untuk pertama kalinya.

Saat berbaring di tempat tidur, dia merasa bayangan Sakura telah menghantui pikirannya. Naruto tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa bisanya memikirkan gadis itu, padahal hanya baru saja bertemu dan baru saja berteman. Sebenarnya, perasaan apakah yang dialami oleh Naruto?

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

NB :

Yo, kenalin, aku Namikaze Qurnain-san a.k.a Ilham Qurnain. Aku sih masih author amatiran buat bikin fict di ffn. Rencana sih chapter awal aku pake untuk mengenalkan tokoh2 yang ada di dalam cerita ini dulu. Baru kemudian aku mulai ceritanya. Sekian. Jangan lupa RnR ya ^_^


End file.
